narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Green Beast and The Feral Monster
"So you're Dan of the Inuzuka Clan. Son and student of my former classmate, Kiba Inuzuka!" A proud roar followed his intense opening. A voice Dan knew all too well. Birds and animals scattering past Konohagakure's infamous training ground. One known for producing great Shinobi. A clear blue sky stretched across The Land of Fire with a bright star shining down upon the world. A blessed day kissed by gentle breeze. Creating hush whispers among trees. Tree's spread out to form a small opening that had three stumps implanted at its center. Not far off, a crystal lake decorated using giant lily pads. Perfect for water surface training. This specific training ground had been built recently in order to help keep Konohagakure as a military super power. Usurps and rebellions required the Shinobi World's saviors to remain top notch. They often found themselves on missions to fend off warriors with ill intent. God, although defeated, left scars and wounds unable to heal. But such a beautiful day could not go wasted with disgusting thoughts. "I have heard quite a lot about you! From their stories, I can see a lot of myself in you." The green beast leaned against smooth bark under massive shade. His bowl cut kept perfectly. His body adorned in his and his masters infamous green jumpsuit. Orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt added to his unique fashion sense. He struck a fierce pose; his infamous Nice Guy pose as his eyes gleamed at Dan. "I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Rock Lee!" Dan, who had spent earlier training, sat between his two siblings. He gently stroked their white fur with his sharpened nails. His hands appearing wild and feral, similar to his dads. Unlike Shinobi of his class, he chose to sport clothing that symbolized his nobility. A white Kimono with a red and white Sakura Tree crest at his collar and on his sleeves, matching perfectly with his moonlight bathed hair; hair that elegantly followed every breeze without resistance. But as a method of increasing his overall demanding demeanor, Dan wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder, which he attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. To show culture, he decorated his armor and long flowing sash. with a heavy oriental influence. His lower body kept by a sashinuki hakama ending at his ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots. Mokomoko-sama, his demonic fur scarf cuddled closely at Rock Lee's sudden appearance. His eyes slowly blessed Lee, his face morphing into a half smirk. "Ah, so you're the famous Rock Lee. Hero of this village, it is of course a pleasure to meet you, Lee-sama." Dan stood before bowing. Senken followed. A dog larger than most dogs its age, but nowhere near adult. His white fur matched Dan's silver hair perfectly. "And an absolute honor that you know my name." "A pleasure." Senken repeated. But Konmei remained on his belly. No human worth disturbing his sleep. Konohagakure could face a god, and Konmei would only intervene if his brothers life was threatened. Konmei was a proud dog, not much larger than Senken but still physically immature. But together, the three Inuzuka princes had an absolute visual appeal of royalty and nobility. Konmei scoffed. Falling to sleep once more. At sign of this sign of disrespect, Dan pounced his dog, attempting to push his head down further. Senken watched carefully before sighing. "My apologies Lee-sama. Our brother, Konmei, can be a bit rough to humans. Please, forgive him. We just finished training not to long ago. Is there anything we can do for you?" "Dammit mut! He is Lee-sama, precious friend of our Hokage-sama, Father AND Sensei. You shall treat him with utter respect!" Dan barked. Konmei growled and tossed Dan back, sending him sliding a few feet back. Lee chuckled and scratched his head. Memories of Kiba and Akumaru flashed in his mind. Younger days when life had been easier. He thought back to how Kiba would play with Akumaru and how inseparable they had become. He saw every ounce of the two within Dan, Senken and Konmei...and something more. "Ah, it is quite alright. And actually, I am stopping by with a simple request.One I am sure you will not mind fulfilling." Lee took a few steps from his shade till he stood within sunlight. His eyes glowing with everlasting youth. A body sculpted for prime. His signature bushy brows prominent on his face alongside well define eyes. "You see, as time passes, it becomes harder to find a worthy foe who specializes in hand-to-hand combat.Even my own students have abandoned the thought of using taijutsu primarily. And it makes training all that much more boring. But when Kiba spoke of a student of his who could very well be called a golden egg of physical combat, I could do nothing more than wish to see this for myself, to test out your skill as a shinobi who specializes in Taijutsu. So I, Rock Lee of Konohagakure, stand before you with a single request. For you to be my sparring partner." His hands clapped together under a bow. Something that physically through Dan off balance. "L-Lee-sama, please pick your head up. I am nothing more than a Chuunin. It would be an honor to spar with you." Dan's cheeks reddened as Rock Lee returned to pose. He looked to Konmei and Senken with determined eyes of fury. ''Rock Lee. Student to Konoha's great green beast, Might Gai. There is no way I stand a chance against him alone, even in a spar. I doubt all three of us can equal a portion of his strength as we are. His sharp canines bit deep into his lip, blood slowly dripping down his lip. "But we have to try. Senken! Konmei!" Dan met Rock Lee's eyes. Black ferocious slits peering deep within his soul. "Are you ready?!" Senken and Konmei stood on all fours at full attention. Their fur spiked to reveal a ferocious aura. Konmei growled at Rock Lee and Senken sniffed to assure any traps had not been set. As well as gain affirmation that only those three were nearby. "Brother, lets show how powerful the Inuzuka really are!" Senken spoke through a calm tone. A voice of respect yet strength. But Konmei had a thunderers throat. His barks could shake earth. And he kept his power through a condescending dialect. "I should be back asleep in no time." Konmei added. Rock Lee could not help but respect this young mans determination. Physical signals of mental and emotional strength. His passion to battle this young shinobi exploded into a burning sensation. His blood boiled with passion. KIba, already I can tell that you have a student and a son like no other. It is rare for a tree to blossom such as he, and in no time, I believe he will even surpass myself. This session will only prove it. Lee took another pose as he examined Dan further. "Usually, it is a teacher's job to let his student go first. But, I am not your teacher. We are sparring partners, and so, I expect you to go all out. Come at me at full force and I shall do the same out of an equal respect." Rock Lee's eyes closed, showing his mind coming to harmony. "Are you ready?" A rhetorical question of course. In an instant, Lee disappeared. Dan found himself in a sharp moment of shock before he felt a massive force against his face. His body sent flying back from an orange kick. "Dan!" Senken and Konmei barked in unison. He is so fast! Konmei pounced at Rock Lee who stood between the two with his leg extended. He hoped to at least bite it deep enough to slow him down. But Lee proved to much. Senken went for Lee's arm. They had to do something. At least prevent Lee from continuing an onslaught upon Dan. His kick surely broke a bone. Senken and Konmei's teeth had been sharpened to rip through flesh. Inuzuka members speculated wolfish heritage in both bloods. Rock Lee; However, cared little. His body twisted, slamming his extended leg into Senken and elbowing Konmei. Sending both dogs flying in opposite directions, created a triangular formation. He smirked as he examined his opponents who attempted to stand once more. Dan wiping his mouth. "In battle, your opponent will not give you an option of answering such a question. And you must prepare your body so it follows your every command, transforming awkward movements into natural formations." Lee took his signature fighting pose. "Stand up and come at me full power, Dan Inuzuka, Senken Inuzuka and Konmei Inuzuka. Show me your Inuzuka pride!" Lee's smile showed an interest in something. A trait he noticed. As Dan stood up again, his lips had twisted into a smile. One that showed an enjoyment. He could see Dan's blood pumping inside his body. His inner beast unleashing itself. That kick opened a door, and now a demon would surely reveal itself. And just as he thought, Dan dashed at Lee. His arms extended, revealing open palms with extremely sharp nails attached. His speed naturally shocking. He is faster naturally than when his father was enhanced. Dan kept Lee from thinking; He began his barrage with an open swipe towards Lee's throat, aiming to claw out his windpipe. But Lee swiftly ducked. Leading to his signature sweeping kick. Dan disappeared. A shadow covered Lee as Dan reappeared behind his opponent. When Lee turned around, he saw a fist soaring towards his face. He brought his own hand in hopes of blocking it, but Dan feigned his attack. A knee rising towards The Green Beast's stomach. Lee managed to block it in time to only slide back. But before he attacked, two ferocious beast launched at him. Konmei tackled his side while Senken ripped at his chest. With Lee's defenses broken, Dan emerged from beneath Lee's center with a beautiful uppercut. With Lee in mid-air, Senken tackled Lee upwards further. Meanwhile Konmei, who leapt high above both fell with a spinning tackle. Enough to send Lee breaking through rock. Konmei slid back next to Dan and his other brother. Dan growled. "Tch, Daijōbu!" Dan barked. To open with such an attack. And have enough agility to jump immediately after a failed attempt. He definitely fights like an Inuzuka. Using hit-and-run tactics such as feigns and incredible acrobatics. Even his dogs increased their speeds. Every attack just a diversion for another. Never staying in one place. By focusing on nonstop attacks, I am unable to perform a substitution. Rock Lee stood up. His chest open to reveal a few wounds. "To attack me with such speed and determination. I can feel your resolve behind each thrust. I am impressed. But I wish to see more." Lee bent over and started to undo his leg warmers. "To see more, I have to reveal just as much myself. Something I longed for. I hope you can handle what is about to come, Dan Inuzuka." His weights pushed through rocks. Dan smirked. He lacked any fear. His feral behavior a temporary high for his body. He loved the feeling of battle. Of fighting. Going all out. Unleashing his inner beast. His inner demon. It surpassed all else. In a cloud of dust, Dan launched at Lee with a kick to his stomach. Lee hopped upwards and landed on Dan's leg. Senken dashed at Lee, who guided his body so Senken crashed into Konmei before twisting under another kick from Dan. Weights! Dan thought to himself. Lee hopped upwards and with a roar; "Leaf Whirlwind!" Revealed a succession of high kicks and low kicks. The first set hit Dan hard enough to send him back. And even with his defense, he felt his arms suffering heavily. Lee's kicks sending blast of wind behind Dan flying. "Mokumoku-sama!" Dan's sentient scarf launched at Lee. Surprise! It blocked Lee's heavier kicks, and aimed to catch him off guard. Lee danced to avoid the demonic fur which attempted to whip at him. "The damned thing is alive!?" Lee screamed. Mokumoku-sama came close to capturing him multiple times. And it deflected Kunai thrown by Lee. Mokumoku-sama almost wrapped itself around Lee's leg but Lee's sheer speed allowed him to evade and close in. He went for a punch for Dan's stomach. A punch Dan withstood. He grabbed Lee's arm, burying his demonic claws deep inside his arm and banging his bare forehead against Lee's. Senken went to chew Lee's leg, but Lee kicked him away. Konmei hopped over Dan and attempted another tackle. Lee used his strength to pull Dan closer, causing Konmei to hit his brother. All three sliding back. Lee moved with elegance, not wasting a single movement. Dan stood up and attempted a dash, but he appeared in front of the young Inuzuka with a heavy boxing combination. Punches to his stomach, a palm to his chest, round house kick to his face and an upwards palm strike at his nose. Meanwhile, Senken managed to only get sent flying back with a kick. And Konmei had been dodged entirely. Lee continued his beating, grabbing Mokumoku-sama, pulling Dan closer "Leaf Rising Wind!" Lee kicked just above his head, launching Dan high into the sky. "Lets see how you like it!" Lee bellowed as he followed with a heavy boxing combination. Punches to Dan's face and stomach. Knocking air from his chest. And a powerful haymaker back to earth. Dan flew back, to which Lee appeared above him and kicked him further into the ground. "Gah!" He roared. Lee hopped back. I heard Lee-sama possessed speeds that surpassed the Hokage-sama, but to think this is his natural. What am I thinking trying to go against him like this. I am nowhere near his power. And if I cannot win this battle, how will I ever hope of surpassing him and becoming a Kage. How can I be of use to him, so our dreams can come true. How can I protect, Dan rose up. and looked to his brothers. Those who I love. In that instant, Dan weaved one of Lee's punches and bit his arm. Blood rushed down Dan's own face and mixed with Lee's. With great strength, Dan grabbed Lee's body and tossed him back. he then brought his hand and formed a seal. Yami, do not worry. We will be there when we achieve our dream. We just have become strong enough so we can stand by your side and no longer get in your way. Thoughts of Senken and Konmei flooded his mind. Brothers. Together we will help Yami change this world. We will end this turbulent time and end all suffering. "Daijōbu! Inuzuka Brothers Transformation Technique; Beast Human Clone!" Dan roared as Senken and Konmei pounced towards Dan. In front of Lee, stood three perfect copies. Silver haired demons with their own demonic white scarf, although only one could utilize it fully. "Daijōbu! Lets get this going!" The three Dan's crouched onto all fours. Mimicking a tailed beast whose mind disappeared. Intense chakra soared through their body. Their already sharp nails grew in length and deadliness. Hands becoming claws and Teeth becoming jaws. They looked as three demons. Low growls as they slowly approached Lee. Lee, who in cockiness, dashed at the trio. He aimed a kick at one who seemingly disappeared from sight. Another scratched deep within his back. When he turned around, Konmei tackled Lee. Followed by Dan swiping at Lee's chest. Causing a large splatter of blood to flow. Lee stood up and looked to the three demons who surrounded him like feasting wolves. Lee watched as they started to spin rapidly. Three powerful roars spreading upwards and around. Sending animals scurrying once more. Intense chakra shrouded their bodies. Dan, Senken and Konmei became covered in a wolves Aura. An Aura clearly visible. "W-wolves." Lee spoke. "Their chakra is so intense it has not only become visible, but took an actual shape." "Fang Passing Fang!" Dan, Senken and Konmei spun at a ferocious speed while delivering many powerful beast-like attacks. At such a level, small whirlwinds surrounded the three. Dan aimed at Lee from in front of him, which he dodged with a high jump. But he found himself met with a Passing Fang from Senken behind him. If that hits me, I am finished! Lee took a deep breath and twisted his body. The sheer speeds at which they spun made it impossible to come in contact with Dan, Senken or Konmei. Waves of powerful gust traveled far and wide. And they moved with such a elegance. I have no choice.. Lee crossed his arms, "Third Gate: Gate of Life, Open!" His flesh darkened, becoming blood red. Veins emerged and bulged through his skin while his pupils disappeared. An instant transformation which allowed him to avoid Senken's attack. Followed by a kick that sent Senken flying. But Senken caught himself and continued his Passing Fang onslaught alongside his brother Dan. Their attacks become ruthless. When Lee dodged one, another appeared. A neverending barrage of whirlwind attacks able to devastate the entire area. Lee's leg had been caught in one and threw him off balance. But he managed to dodge Senken once more. Their speed making it impossible to keep up and tell who was who. To Lee, five Dan's appeared. He dodged Dan and Senken mid-air. Up here, I have a sight of...Wait, there is supposed to be three-'' Konmei emerged from below the ground at a moment where Lee could no longer evade. His passing Fang strong enough to break through Lee's guard. But Dan's attack was his true intention. Dan jumped from behind Lee and with a single swipe sent Lee soaring through an entire forest. The pure wind resistance enough to forbid Lee from catching himself, even in his third gate. He crashed through a vast amount of trees and left a trail that only a blast would cause. "DAMMIT!" ''He was below me, Dammit! Those attacks earlier were not to damage, but to confuse. Moving at such speeds to throw his opponent off, and through the transformation telling who is who becomes impossible. The perfect opportunity to have one tunnel underground and attack from below. And once the enemies defense is broken, deliver a final blow. Dan Inuzuka, I severely underestimated you. At the end of his journey, Lee kicked a giant tree off of him and looked at his path. He easily soared through a village's length. "His speed is impeccable, and strength truly monstrous. Heh. Dan Inuzuka, It seems the rumors spoken of you were true. You are truly an Inugami, alongside your brothers. But, I will show you the Springtime of Youth!" Lee screamed as he began to power up. Reaching Fifth Gate, Lee dashed at Dan at full power. Dan smirked as his arms bled heavily. He knew Lee had more up his sleeves, and so did he. He forged a hand seal and started to mold his chakra. "Secret Inuzuka Technique: Fang Transform-" "Go Akumaru!" A powerful blast knocked Dan backwards. Sending him into unconsciousness. Lee caught himself and powered down, standing before his massive trail of destruction. "Oh Kiba. Hehe, w-what are you doing here?" "You Idiots! The whole village heard that commotion. Naruto sent me here to check it out, and what do I see, my classmate battling my student! And this idiot trying a technique which is nowhere near complete! You both are idiots, I will have your heads by tomorrow! Oh wait till your mother hears about this Dan." Category:Yakigakure Tales